


dragging along, following your form

by opheliasenzapaura



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:28:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16733553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opheliasenzapaura/pseuds/opheliasenzapaura
Summary: Stiles hesitated, turned to look over his shoulder. “I’ll find you.”(Remember me, love when I'm reborn)/(As a shrike to your sharp and glorious thorn)





	dragging along, following your form

The wind whistled through the trees and Stiles pulled his coat closer around himself, ignoring the chill that burned his skin. Thunder rumbled in the distance, the sky a shocking shade of purple. The color of a ripe bruise. He pushed his hands deeper into his pockets, his fingers rolling absently at the lint that had gathered in the soft woolen corners. The pines stretched tall above him, ancient and silent. Quiet forest guardians, watching as he began to crest a hill, watching as the rain began to fall. Though the sky was sharp with electricity, the earth was sweet with the smell of mud and drowning grass. Lightning struck in the distance and a tree cracked, the impact of its death absorbed by the mourning ground. 

(I couldn’t utter my love when it counted)

Stiles reached the top of the hill and saw before him the expanse of the woods. Stretching out before him. Endless. The pines groaned and Stiles was filled with despair. He closed his eyes and tilted his head to the sky, letting the rain wet his face. Droplets trapped in the briar of his eyelashes. He tried to imagine Derek, lost in this sea of mud and branches. He tried to imagine Derek, the day that he’d left. Tears burned at the corners of his eyes, mixing with the rainwater. 

(And I couldn’t whisper when you needed it shouted) 

Stiles turned and walked back the way he came, each step displacing the mud, leaving behind a trail that was quickly erased by the pounding rain. The forest held no record of him, did nothing to honor his memory. He walked as a ghost. Forgotten.

(Remember me love, when I’m reborn)

The edge of the woods, where the dirt melted into asphalt. Stiles hesitated, turned to look over his shoulder. “I’ll find you.” Those ancient pines bent toward him, turned their arms open. And in the distance, a wolf howled. 

(As a shrike to your sharp and glorious thorn)

**Author's Note:**

> The song is "Shrike" by Hozier


End file.
